Jumpsuits having selectively opening flaps are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,146 illustrates a coverall garment which has a zippered flap. The flap has a horizontal top and opposite downwardly extending sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,717 discloses a zipper drop seat garment in which the slide fastener is wholly concealed under a belt and in the pockets of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,991 shows a jumpsuit having hidden access flaps in the seat portion which can be easily opened and closed to allow the wearer to use toilet facilities without completely removing the garment. The access flaps are formed from a horizontal separation across the garment back at the waist and an invisible zipper which starts at the crotch rear area and extends vertically to and intersects the waistline area at the separation. A piece of elasticized material is attached to the garment above the separation and extends downward and covers the separation when the zipper is closed. A plurality of snaps or hook fasteners are spaced apart along the edges of the waist separation to secure the flaps to the upper waist portion of the garment. In another embodiment, the elasticized material is integral with the garment giving a more finished appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,480 consists of a one piece garment in which the back is separated into two parts, upper and lower, by a horizontal opening formed in the small of the back and which is connected at both extremities to vertical slits formed along both sides of the garment. The upper half of the back has fastener members on its lower corners with which it can be secured to the front. The lower half has an elastic belt at its upper edge and fasteners along the slits, which together make the garment fit the wearer well at work or during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,396 describes a coverall type garment comprised of integrally formed upper blouse or shirt portion and a lower pants portion. The pants portion has an integrally formed panel to permit a person wearing the garment to comfortably use restroom facilities. The panel is uniquely formed to be completely concealed and also as a fashion feature when the garment is being worn. The concealment is accomplished by forming the panel as a part of the waistband and belt and side pockets. The rear seam of the opening of the opening entrance to the side pockets forms a seam for the panel so that seams for the panel are completely concealed. The flaps of the material forming the pocket are constructed to unfold when the panel is released providing a wide opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,356 shows a jumpsuit with an improved, utilitarian drop seat having a bodice attached to pants at the front waist seam. The pants have hidden, inseam side pockets that facilitate the opening of the drop seat area. The drop seat area has a back, elasticized waistband and side tabs having fasteners that, when fastened, secure the drop seat in closed position with the appearance of a normal jumpsuit.
Although jumpsuits designs have sought ways to ease the processes of relieving bodily needs, none are specifically tailored to accommodate the anatomical differences of women. Drop seat covers for buttocks, whether “C” or “U” shaped, do not allow the garment to be removed from the area directly below the crotch, and as such are not sufficient for a woman to urinate, whether at a toilet or in a portable urinal. Back drop designs are therefore not the answer to a woman's sometimes frequent urination needs. The back drop seats are simply made to ease the process of defecation. There is no known prior art which meets a woman's requirements for urination while wearing a jumpsuit.
When a man needs to urinate while wearing any of the currently available flight configuration suits or body suits used by the majority of government fliers, he merely has to raise the zipper from the crotch upward. It is a two way zipper so there is no need for him to release the zipper all the way down from the top. A women, on the other hand, must remove the jumpsuit over her hips.